Cords of Discord
by CharmedbyAngel
Summary: Tensions heat up in the mansion after Buffy and crew decide to pop in. When Angel and Buffy start to relive old emotions, both Cordy and Spike start to feel hurt. Also, who is blonde bombshell stirring trouble with Druscilla? [Recently, Chap Three added!]
1. The Doghouse

Chapter One  
  
"Dennis, will you pass me my coat?"  
  
A coat floated over to the petite brunette, chivalrously sliding it onto her arms for her. Cordelia's lips spread in an infectious grin, chirping, "Thanks!" It was her first free day in... forever. Angel decided that after the big ugly bug things had been killed and Fred had decided to stay that she should have at least one day off by herself- after all, she had those mind-splitting horrid visions to deal with, and no other life to account for because of him.  
  
Like always, Cordy looked gorgeous. Although her hair was still short, it had grown to brush her shoulders. Today, it had been curled and some of it had been clipped up while the rest floated about her face. Her honey hued eyes, framed by dark thick lashes, were painted with eyeliner and her lips had been swathed with a sweet gloss. Comfortable (but stylish) sneakers clothed her feet, and she wore somewhat baggy khaki's and a tight t-shirt which showed a substantial strip of bronzed abdomen.  
  
Chanting to herself, "Please no visions, please no visions," in hope that the Powers that Be would take it to heart and refrain from sending her mind- splitting messages for one day.  
  
Please, please, please.  
  
Cordelia cut across the parking lot, gravel crunching beneath her feet. She felt a bit lightheaded, to be honest, but it was probably from the lack of people rummaging through her brain- people did it enough. Scowling at a shrill ring from her purse, she paused to dig through it and captured the felon- her cell phone. Flipping it open and pressing it to her ear, she said, "Hello, you are interrupting Cordelia's free day!"  
  
...  
  
On the other side of the phone, Angel grimaced. He knew he had promised Cordelia she could have the day off, but it was sort of... urgent. Sheepishly chuckling, he murmured to Cordy, "I know, I know, but this is important. Come to the manor in half an hour?" Some rather angry, obscene sounds drifted from the receiver, but eventually, Cordelia consented.  
  
...  
  
Swinging the double doors open, Cordelia entered loudly, as usual. She flung her purse onto her desk with a clatter, and then began speaking. "Angel, if you aren't here, you know I'm going to stake you right?" She raised her voice to make sure he could hear- if he was here at all. "I was having the perfect day- a guy even asked me on a date- and then you call and ruin it all. Pfft."  
  
Angel peeked his head out of Wesley's office. "Cordy, do you think you could keep it down? We're busy in here." His hair looked a bit ruffled and he ducked his head back in. His cheeks had been suspiciously pink.  
  
With indignation, Cordy crept to the clear windows and looked in. Cringing, Cordy grabbed her purse and shrugged her coat back on, unable to hold back the muffled sob that no one heard. Buffy was there, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips against his.  
  
"You wanted me to come to see that? You think that is so important?" Cordy hissed to herself as she began jogging when she reached the pavement. She wanted to get away... anywhere but here.  
  
***  
  
Buffy's thin lips were pressed against Angel's, smothering the words bubbling up in his throat. She wanted to feel him- all over. Sliding her hands under his rumpled shirt, she slide her hands over his chisled muscles, scraping and stroking his pale flesh. She had come here to escape- and to see him.  
  
Even after all this years, he was still as gorgeous as he had been. Little had changed about him... as far as she could see. She hadn't let him talk to her at all since he had gotten off the phone with Cordelia.  
  
She hadn't liked the fact that he had *been* on the phone with Cordelia at all- or the familiar tone he had used with her. So, she jumped him. Currently, she was feverishly pressing against him, his butt pressed against the edge of either his or Wesley's desk (she wasn't sure) and her lithe body between his legs.  
  
The rest of the people- both the gang and the Scoobs- had politely retired to the basement. Hopefully, Cordelia would have tact enough to do the same.  
  
But then again, hadn't she said before, "Tact is just saying stuff that isn't true- I'll pass"? Damn. If she interrupted them, she would *so* stake her. And then wait for Angel to stake her. [Heh- bad Buffy. Bad thoughts. No staking... yet... but some day... that certain *type* of staking may be possible...]  
  
It was so unfair- Spike had been able to do the dirty and Angel hadn't. But hadn't Wesley said- [Bad Buffy- stop talking- keep kissing.]  
  
Eventually, the two parted, both panting for air even though only one really needed it. Buffy ran her fingers through her now shorter do, rustling it even further then Angel's fingers had. A self satisfied smile played against Buffy's lips, and the expression was mirrored in Angel's.  
  
Suddenly, Angel's turned into panic. "Um, Cordy?" He shouted, silently praying that she would answer with her usual amusing remark.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Damn, I think she saw us."  
  
"Angel's in the doghouse now," both Angel and Buffy heard with their sensitive hearing. Buffy supposed it was from the black man whom Angel called Gunn for some reason.  
  
Looking to Angel for reassurance, for him to say, "Oh, no Buf, he was just kidding," but she didn't see that. She saw panic.  
  
Just how close *were* Angel and Cordelia? Buffy couldn't help but think. 


	2. Misson Fire Cordelia

Chapter Two  
  
"Dog house? Now why would he be in the dog house?" Willow asked sincerely, before Xander snickered and poked Willow in the ribs, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Willow- now this is *Cordelia* we're talking about." The two friends giggled, but Willow felt a little bad- just a little.  
  
The man whom she and Xander had just met- Gunn, she supposed- glared at the two but explained patiently. "'Cause she saw 'im mackin' on Buffy," he allowed, his arm slung over the thin, pretty girl (Fred, Willow thought) sitting next to him. She was twirling a strand of long brown hair around her finger and biting her lip.  
  
[Okay- strange, right? People *defending* Cordelia,] Willow thought, her brows furrowing in confusion. Would wonders ever cease?  
  
Of course, what Willow had thought and tactfully didn't mention, Xander did. "Um, are you and Cordelia lovebirds?" He asked, raising a brow and chuckling, although Willow thought she saw a glint of jealousy in his hazel eyes. When Gunn shook his head and leaned back in his chair, Xander raised both of his eyebrows and chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, then I have no idea why you defended her. Even when I was dating her, I didn't defend her."  
  
Fred looked outraged, her tiny face flushed with anger. "You know, I heard about you, and you kissing *her*" she motioned towards Willow and she couldn't help herself from blushing ", and being mean! You never respected Cordy and let her speak- remember she tried to defend you and you told her to shut up- and she really liked you and now I know why everyone else calls you a jerk even though Cordy doesn't!" She finished, her voice rising and octave and then she meeped, embarrassed by the spew of words and buried herself between the two men she was sitting between.  
  
That shut Xander up, and the group sat in silence until a shout told them to come up.  
  
"Finally," grumbled Gunn, although Wesley and Fred kept silent.  
  
As the group pounded up the stairs, they saw Angel look sharply towards the doors as they swung open, revealing a cheerful Cordelia holding a cup of steaming coffee.  
  
"Okay, *hello*, didn't anyone ever tell you not to stare? Not that I blame you," she spat out, although in a over-friendly manner. Fred giggled and a smile looped over both Gunn and Wesley's lips, although Xander just stared and Angel looked at her intensely.  
  
Sighing dramatically, she loped her purse over her chair's back and turned back to the group, sipping her coffee and producing an identical cup (although it contained a vanilla shake) for Fred, who smiled gratefully. "I thought you said this matter was of utmost importance. I mean, your wasting minutes of *my* precious life.  
  
Angel knew this was her defense strategy- whenever feeling over emotional ('specially with those "icky" feelings such as hurt or betrayal) out came the bitchy remarks. Or maybe it was just seeing the group again. Or specifically Xander.  
  
"Um, okay," Angel stuttered, throwing an experimental smile towards Cordelia in a gesture of an apology. She was looking down at her coffee though, and didn't see it. "Well, you see..."  
  
***  
  
"Mmm, of course. Spike-y is on the loose and your worried. *Even* though he has some similar thing- curse or whatever- similar to Angel's which prevents him from hurting anyone," Cordelia summed it up, raising her brows up.  
  
"Common, Barbie, tell us what you think," chuckled Gunn, knowing it was coming.  
  
"Barbie?" Xander hissed to Willow, who promptly elbowed in the ribs.  
  
"Fine- I wasn't going to say it..." Cordelia sighed, then laughed. "Okay, I *was* going to say it, but whatever. You know what I think Buf? I think your hormones were flaring up, and since you already slept with Spike, you decided his skills in the 'coffin' couldn't compete with Angel's, so you came to get the real stuff."  
  
Blunt. Yes, that was what she always was. But now she was trying to make the words sting- something she hadn't done sense the biggest betrayal of her life- besides Angel's pre-epiphany one.  
  
Xander's.  
  
Buf-bitch's bitch factor had reached the roof then. So had her's.  
  
Buffy flinched, like Cordelia had intended, Angel looked at her curiously, Xander and Willow's both looked angry, and Gunn, Fred, and Wesley nodded as if it made perfect sense.  
  
Of all of their reactions, she had to admit- liked Buffy's the best.  
  
But she couldn't let anyone know that- *everyone* had to think Queen C was perfect. And if they didn't- off with their heads!  
  
***  
  
Buffy winced, her words stinging, but like usual, Cordelia was on mark- practically. "Cordelia, I know I can't sleep with A-" she began, but was so rudely cut off.  
  
"Of course you do!" Cordelia cooed, flicking a strand of vibrant brown hair from her eyes. "You set Angelus loose before, I don't think that's something you can just get up and forget. But, now that you know he won't *always* be like that, you see the light at the end of the tunnel, to quote your loverboy. You'll just settle for snatches of intimacy until his time comes."  
  
Buffy just stared at Cordelia, mouth agape. How *dare* she? Of course, that was what she had been thinking earlier, but for her to go up and blurt it to everyone? She took a step up, but Gunn and Wesley stepped protectively closer to Cordelia. Buffy took satisfaction in the falter in Cordelia's eyes, but the girl just wouldn't thrown off the subject.  
  
"I know you're a bit shy about your love life- I mean, after all, look what it did?- But that's no reason the threaten people," the girl bubbled.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she finally realized the reason Cordelia was taunting her. She was *jealous*! She had always liked Angel- in fact, she distinctly remembered her saying, "Hello salty goodness!". Maybe the fact that they were working so close together made Cordelia think she actually had a chance. Hah. Stepping closer to Angel, she wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled up at him. He looked uneasy- both girls were looking at him intently.  
  
Cordelia- of course- was the one who broke the silence. "Well, since I *really* don't want to see what's doing to happen next, Gunn, remember, you told me you'd train with me and Fred. Wesley, too?"  
  
Angel looked distinctly worried, but the dark-skinned man smiled. "Sure, girl. Let's go."  
  
Cordelia in lead, the four went down the stairs to the basement. With her arm around her waist and her other hand groping around his chest, she found that he was tense. She didn't *even* want to think why.  
  
Both Willow and Xander looked uncomfortable. Angel took pity on them (why, Buffy could not muster up- he had never seemed too interested in them before) and directed them to Gunn's desk, where their were several video games and retrieved Cordelia's miny t.v- she had hidden it behind her desk because of Angel's lack of televisionage.  
  
Damn. Today wasn't going as planned for Buffy- or Angel.  
  
Misson One: Make-out with Angel some more.  
  
Mission Two: Get Angel to fire Cordelia. 


	3. Bathtub Embarassment

Chapter Three  
  
Fred watched Cordelia swing her leg up towards the punching bag, dipping her torso lower to allow her leg more room. It hit the bag with a thud, causing it to rocket forward. Cordelia straightened up before ducking to let the bag pass over her. Instead of ducking again when it returned, she met it with a fist.  
  
Fred was pretty sure she was good at comprehending things- after all, she used to have her theories of the universe posted on her wall. So, would she be so off kilter to believe Cordelia had launched in to training because of the arrival of Buffy and her lackeys?  
  
[Shhh Fred,] she chided herself mentally. [Stop being so mean!] She couldn't help it though- after that man had made fun of Cordelia, who was nothing but nice- to her. She had been tempted to wave the shake in front of Cordelia's ex in proof of her un-snottiness.  
  
"Fred!" The call brought her back to life. Fred blushed as Wesley repeated her name. "Fred. I do believe you have dozed off. If you are serious about training, you would be well to pay attention to me." Fred nodded hurriedly, a few strands of lengthy brown locks bouncing, the rest secured in a ponytail.  
  
Soon, the clang of swords (the cheap metal types) filled the air in the training room and drounded out Fred's thoughts.  
  
Finally, when Fred's muscles had turned liquid and she was seeing spots, Cordelia told them to stop. The boys were reluctant, so Cordelia had conceded her and Fred would watch them. Cordelia had rolled a fallen punching bag to the corner and dragged Fred with her to sit on the make- shift bench.  
  
"So, Fred," Cordelia winked, "What do you think of Wesley?"  
  
Fred immediately began blushing, but tried to pull off a Queen C. "Oh, I think he's okay." Her voice was steady, but the fact that she had slyly turned her head away from Cordy ruined the act.  
  
"I was just asking, 'cause, you know, he thinks you're a hottie," Cordelia casually threw out, brushing a few strands of hair out of her glowing brown eyes. Once again, Fred was flabbergasted at her cool casuality and amazing beauty. Although Cordelia didn't have Fred's intelligence, she had the bubbly personality, vibrant beauty and radiating energy Fred had always admired.  
  
"H-he does?" She felt absurdly pleased at the thought, and felt her face burn brighter. Wringing her hands and biting her lips, she studied Wesley studiously. Perspiration beaded his hairline and concentration lined his face, and Fred thought he was absolutely wonderful. "Really?" Her voice wavered- it had the unsure hopefulness Fred mastered. Not on purpose, mind you, but still.  
  
"Mhmm," the petite brunette hummed, and then shouted out, "Drop the swords and fight like men you mice!" When both of the guys looked at her, she just shrugged and giggled. "It's more interesting anyways."  
  
When the men resumed sparring, Cordelia turned to Fred. "Wesley is waaay to English to say this, but he really likes you. And you like him. There is *so* a high school subject between you. Why don't you just go for it?"  
  
Fred nodded as if it made sense. "Do you mean chemistry?"  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Oh, yeah. I tried erasing the word from my memory. That was totally NOT my favorite thing in the world."  
  
***  
  
She collapsed into the tub, letting the bubbles soothe her aching muscles. "Ohh..." Cordelia moaned. "Thank you *so* much Dennis! I so owe you.." Then, there was silence. It was like heaven- the constant static in her head began to ebb away... she was slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
As soon as blackness enveloped her, a sharp knocking began to hammer its way into Cordelia's utopia. [God no... if there is anything good or right in this world, please let the noise go away.] And eventually, to her immense relief, the noise subsided- until someone was shaking her awake. "Cordy! Cordy wake up- Cordelia!"  
  
"Ugh- ugh," the fuzz of sleep still in her mouth, she blinked up at somebody's worried face, and realized it was Angel's. "A-Angel? What the hell?"  
  
He was still shaking her when he realized she was, er, partially exposed. He let her go, and she sunk back into the water, her lids fluttering half- way shut again. He grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flushing a red, "I was worried. And you didn't answer- you shouldn't fall asleep in the water. You can drown."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Safety," she mumbled. And WHY was he still looking at her that way? Like he never saw breasts before. Rolling her eyes, she smiled up at Angel unexpectedly. "Sorry. I need sleep. And thanks for caring."  
  
"Y-your welcome," he said hesitantly, seeming to expect it to be a trap. "W—well, I'm going to, you know, wait out there."  
  
Biting her lip to stifle a giggle, she nodded and he bolted out of the room. "What a baby..." She murmured before slipping out of the tub, slipping into a rather risqué robe and making her way to the living room. [*Something* must have happened... he would be with Buffy otherwise.] She couldn't help being bitter. When you think you might *love* somebody and you know that it will *never* be possible, it leaves you a little cranky.  
  
Her foot slipping, she tumbled into Angel, causing them both to fall with a thud to the floor, Cordelia's robe situated in an inappropriate area and Cordelia *herself* thinking inappropriate thoughts.  
  
[Oh, shit. This is so not helping my "relaxing"...]  
  
Suddenly, Buffy, her crew in tow barged in. "Heellllo, private house. Barge much?" Even her mildly snarky comment couldn't stop Buffy from gaping with pure terror. "This is *so* not what you think," she added, hastily securing her robe and scrambling off of the bewildered vampire.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy glared at him impatiently, apparently waiting for an explanation.  
  
Poor baby, Cordelia thought sympathetically, but she couldn't stop the giggle from bubbling up her throat. He looked so cute when frightened- and the rather piqued Slayer seemed increasingly frightening.  
  
***  
  
Angel slowly ascended to his feet, ceremoniously dusting off his spotless black duster. Cordelia looked like she was about to laugh. [*She* was the one who put me in this position... damn Seer.] He was about to resort to her methods and stick his tongue out at her when she jolted backwards, clasping her head. Angel immediately grabbed her and wrapped her in his protective embrace while she thrashed about in growing pain.  
  
Like always, he felt so helpless... he wanted to help Cordelia, ease her pain, but there was no way. And this one seemed to be a big vision because her cries were not subsiding and neither was her thrashing. Gathering her in his arms (and carefully not to move the robe) he sat down with her in his arms, her head pounding about on the cushions. A gust of wind showed that Dennis would help if needed.  
  
Buffy had fallen silent, as had Willow and Xander, when the vision began. Slowly, Cordelia's shrieks settled into cries and her cries had fallen into whimpers. Her thrashing had stilled, too, but she buried her face in his shirt and unashamedly (at the moment) cried, sobs wracking her body. He did the best he could and provided her comfort, not minding as his silk shirt began to dampen from tears. Finally, she stopped but she wouldn't look up.  
  
"There..." Angel inwardly cursed at his inadequately- he couldn't do anything but slay the baddie and hand her aspirin. He felt the tremble in her voice, the unrelenting pitter-patter of her racing heartbeat. It was so unfair... "There was Drusilla. And Darla. And a girl. A blonde girl." Pause. "The blonde one wasn't a vampire... but... they treated her like one." Pause. "They... were torturing..." a shudder ripped through her body as she described the horrid event, "children. And... it hurt." Digging her face deeper in her chest, she needed comfort.  
  
"Cordelia..." he began gently. "Is there any place, or person I have to save?" She shook her head and when she finally looked up, his undead heart broke. Her large eyes were puffy from tears and paths the liquid had made down her cheeks were still there, leaving an imprint. "I-it was just to inform you, I-I think." Sniffling, she wiped her nose on her sleeve and removed herself from his lap and shuffled down the corridor into the bedroom. He could hear her faint voice calling to Dennis for water and aspirin. He hurried to oblige her. 


End file.
